vamos a jugar
by yukii04
Summary: un día nevado y la cancelación de la clase de Karasuma-sensei. Hayami estaba aburrida y Chiba pagó el precio. las palabras de Karma hicieron que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían por el otro.


**Ni ansatsu kyoushitsu ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, solo la historia. chibaXhayami**

 **Vamos a jugar**

A las seis y veinte de la mañana me desperté. A las siete me levante. Me vestí, desayuné, y salí corriendo porque se hacía tarde. Estábamos en pleno invierno y las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve. De seguro karasuma-sensei cancela la clase, lo que significa: todo el salón encerrado intentando matar a koro-sensei. Lo bueno que tiene la falta de educación física es que me puedo quedar toda una hora con Rinka sin que los demás nos molesten, van a estar ocupados intentando darle a nuestro profesor.

Cuando llegué el colegio me tranquilicé al ver a varios de mis compañeros apenas empezando a subir la montaña. Llegamos al edificio de la clase E con sousuke que me contaba sobre una pintura que había hecho hace mucho y que encontró hace poco y no sé qué cosa que no escuché. Entramos al salón uniéndonos a unos diez de nuestros compañeros que se sacaban las zapatillas mojadas por la nieve. Caminé hacia la chica de pelo naranja que estaba seria leyendo un libro. Me coloqué a su lado y me agaché para mirarla desde abajo.

-"hola chiba"

Dijo sin despegar su mirada del libro.

-"mírame"

Le digo y voltea

-"q-que lindo"

Susurra.

-"¿eh?"

Sabía porque lo decía y lo que iba a responder.

-"n-nada"

Me había corrido el flequillo de lugar dejando ver un poco mis ojos, y al ser ella y al ser yo, sabía que le iba a gustar.

Pasaron las horas de case y llegamos a la de educación física. Karasuma-sensei avisó que no podíamos "realizar las actividades predeterminadas gracias a las condiciones climáticas contraproducentes"… es decir, no podemos salir porque nos congelamos. Isogai propuso acomodar las mesas en un semicírculo alrededor del escritorio del profesor. Todos intentaron matar a koro-sensei en orden de lista… empezamos por karma… tardó veinte minutos en rendirse… lo arrastró fuera del circulo terasaka. Rinka y yo estábamos sentados con los escritorios como los demás pero en vez de mirar al pulpo amarillo de tres metros intentando esquivar a okano-san estábamos mirándonos a nosotros.

-"vamos a jugar"

Dijo con una leve sonrisa

-"¿a qué?"

Pregunto algo confundido por su propuesta.

-"a peinarte"

La miro algo confundido sacar algo de su mochila.

-"no, no, no, no, no y no"

Digo alejándome un poco de ella pero el brazo de karma me frena.

-"no le hullas a tu novia"

Dijo el pelirrojo burlón. La palabra "novia" comenzó a resonar en mi cabeza, nunca me propuse pedirle serlo a Rinka pero no puedo negar que me gustaría tenerla siempre para mí.

-"eso, chiba, no me hullas"

Dijo sonriendo acercándose a mí con un cepillo. Trago saliva y la dejo jugar con mi cabello, nunca había visto esa sonrisa sádica en ella y debo admitir que… me da mucho miedo.

….

Contengo la risa al ver a chiba con dos evillas amarillas a cada lado de su frente, una en el flequillo que pasa por medio de sus ojos, una coleta rosa en su cabello y una trenza cosida que fue muy difícil de hacer al lado derecho de su cabeza. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y dejo escapar la carcajada que estaba aguantando.

-"no te rías, es tu culpa"

Me dice molesto.

-"por eso me rio"

Se levanta de su silla y me despeina todo lo que puede.

…

Contengo la risa al ver a Rinka con el pelo revuelto como si fuera algodón de azúcar. Veo como se levanta de la silla y se pone a "mi altura" (lease que es mucho más baja que yo) y se acerca a mí, toma el cuello de mi camisa y me baja para verla a los ojos.

-"no soy tu novia"

Dice seria y cuando estoy a punto de pedirle perdón por no negárselo a karma me da un beso en los labios. Sé perfectamente que todo el salón nos observaba pero en ese instante donde nuestros labios se amoldaron a los del otro, el mundo entero desapareció.

Solo quedábamos nosotros dos.

La amo y es tiempo de decírselo.

-"pídemelo"

Dice al separarnos.

-"te amo"

Susurro en shock.

-"pídemelo"

Repite.

-"se mi novia"

Pregunto sin despegar mis ojos muy abiertos de los suyos.

-"te amo"

Dice seria para volver a besarme. Correspondo el beso y el tomo de la cintura.

El mundo volvió cuando karma me codea las costillas.

-"no quiero interrumpir, pero… chiba, te toca pasar"

Dijo burlón. Me separo de ella pero sin soltar el agarre y tomo el arma de debajo de mi escritorio. Sin despegar mi vista de Rinka le disparo a koro-sensei. Un tentáculo salió volando y todos empezaron a gritar y a saltar hacia koro-sensei para matarlo.

Fue un buen día después de todo.

 **Fin**

 **Pos, bueno, perdón el ooc. Hice lo que pude. Y ni yo sé cómo salió de mi ser esta idea**.

 **Bessos cariñosos. yukii**


End file.
